Letters
by Reianshitsu
Summary: CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME! - Hinata's been getting letters from a secret admirer and an otherwise boring mission turns up one simple thing that makes Hinata decide to find out who it is.
1. Chapter 1

_**Letters**_

_By: Rèîán§hitsü_

_**Okay well I actually wrote a story like this before, in fact, I've written two. But I never liked them much so I deleted them. Maybe I'll like this one better? Well I suppose if you're reading this I liked it better because I uploaded it. I just randomly got this idea so I had to write it, I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and I realize there's a lot of arguing over Naruto couples so please no criticizing the couple. Criticize my writing! I love criticism even if it puts my story down, but don't criticize the couple. Thank you! Enjoy the story.**_

_**The story takes place before Sasuke left Konoha.**_

_**-Rei**_

* * *

Hinata laid down on her bed, her face flushed with happiness. She'd gotten another letter from "him". She held an envelope close to her chest. For about two months now, she'd been getting letters from an unknown individual. He always spoke high of her and complimented her. He said he knew her, that he loved her. And that he wanted her to love him too.

Hinata pushed back the curtains beside her bed and opened the letter. The handwriting was always so neat. She loved that about him, whoever he was, he always wrote so clean. His spelling and punctuation was perfect. She smiled to herself as she read over the letter.

_Dear Hinata-chan,_

_I saw you yesterday while you were training. You were working so hard. I always wonder to myself what your motivation is. You always work so hard. Is there something you're striving for? I'm sure whatever it is, you will reach it. I wonder, what are you thinking right now? Are you happy? I don't know what goes on in your home but I hope everything is alright. Hinata-chan, yesterday at the dinner the ninja's had, you looked so beautiful. You wore that lavender dress with the white flower in your hair. You looked completely stunning. I hope to see you in that dress again. It suits you well. Unfortunately, I have business to attend to so my letter will not be as long today. Next time I will try to write more. I love you Hinata-chan, more then you know._

_Yours Truly._

Hinata sat up in her bed, thinking to herself. She really wanted to know who kept writing her. She wanted it to be Naruto, and at first, believed it was. But the more letters she got, the less she believed it was. The writer spoke too elegantly, and wrote too clean. She really wanted to know though. She had been hesitant to ask anyone, she was scared to admit she'd been getting letters from a secret admirer. If whoever she asked wasn't the one writing them…

"What… are you doing?" Hanabi asked, staring at her older sister from Hinata's doorway. She was looking at Hinata like she was a lunatic.

Hinata looked over at her turning as red as a tomato.

"Nevermind, I don't want to know," Hanabi said, turning away to walk off. "You're teammates are at the door." She said crossing her arms as a slight blush covered her face. "Hurry up and go to them."

"O-Okay…" Hinata said slowly standing up as Hanabi walked off.

She threw the letter in a drawer with all the others; soon she would have to find a new place to put them all. She ran out to the front where Kiba and Shino were waiting for her.

"Oi! Hinata!" Kiba called, looking over at her. "You ready to go?"

"Go? Go where?" Hinata asked slowly, not remembering any training for today's schedule.

"We have a mission," Kiba said. "It's lame… but we have to do it."

Hinata simply nodded as her teammates started walking. After a while of walking, the three got to the other end of Konoha, looking up at an empty house just up a medium sized hill. The house looked completely normal, but people who lived near it kept reporting screams late at night. Supposively, no one lived there. They were fixing to find out.

After spending about three hours wandering around inside the house, they found nothing but dust. No symbols, no people, not even a weird smell. Kiba and Akamaru walked out sneezing like crazy, Shino following them closely. Hinata looked around one more time in the house, noticing something small they hadn't seen before. She walked over to a small desk, there was writing carved into the desk, barely visible under all the dust. She wiped it off to reveal the words "I loved you."

A thought hit Hinata just then.

_What if he stops loving me? What if, after I show no interest in finding who he is, he gives up on me?_

Hinata heard her named called and left the desk to catch up with her teammates.

"U-Uh Kiba… Shino…" Hinata drifted off.

Her teammates looked at her as they walked back to the main part of the village.

"H-Have you ever thought of writing letters to someone you like?" Hinata asked blushing hard.

"Err… no," Kiba answered, wondering why she asked such a question.

"Why?" Shino asked.

"N-No reason!" Hinata said bowing quickly. "Excuse my rudeness!" She said running off.

"Oi!" Kiba called out, not managing to stop her. "That was weird…" He commented.

"I'm sure she has reason," Shino said, continuing to walk the way they were.

"Hey Shino… What do you think's up with Hinata's sister? She was acting weird earlier too," Kiba asked, looking at his teammate. "She was like extremely pink when we showed up during her training."

"She's always like that… You never notice."

Kiba twitched.

* * *

Hinata ran deep into a section of trees before stopping. She was breathing heavy from all the running.

"Are you okay?" A voice asked from up in a tree.

Hinata's hair stood on end and she jumped, scared half-to-death. She looked up into the tree as none other then Sasuke jumped down.

"S-S-Sasuke!" Hinata stepped back against a tree.

"Did I scare you?" Sasuke asked, looking at her with deep black eyes.

"A-A little bit…" Hinata answered, calming down a little bit.

"What are you doing out here?" Sasuke asked.

"M-Me? What about you?" Hinata replied.

"I was waiting for someone," Sasuke answered.

"O-Oh… Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked looking down at her hands.

"Not exactly," Sasuke said, watching her closely.

Hinata looked up at him a moment then back down.

"I-I should probably be off," Hinata stuttered before bowing. She started to walk off then stopped and looked back at him. "Oh, does Naruto-kun write letters very much?"

"Letters?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I was just curious…"

Sasuke hesitated then replied, "I don't know, you should ask him."

Hinata nodded and thanked him, a smile across her face, then ran off toward home.

Sasuke slightly smiled to himself.

_Just can't break it to her can you, Sasuke? _He thought to himself. _But seeing her smile… guess she's happy after all. That's enough for me._


	2. Chapter 2

_**Letters Chapter 2**_

_By: Rèîán§hitsü_

_**Okay this story I am dedicating to all the people who commented on my last one saying they wanted a sequel. I really wasn't going to write another one to begin with but when those comments kept coming up I considered it… Then I hit the point where I decided not to write a story for every anime couple I like because of things involving the first chapter of this story and being off character. So I decided I wasn't going to write for anime/movie couples very much. If I can't stay with a character then there's no point because it's not who it should be. I mean, I thought I had done well, specially since I haven't seen the show Naruto in a very very long time, but the more I read it I think I saw what was meant by me being off character. But recently I've been thinking about things and I decided I would just go ahead and write another chapter and wrap this up. I probably won't be writing for anymore then my characters for a while now unless for some reason I come out of this pit or whatever I'm in. Sorry…**_

_**Anyway, enjoy this story I hope it's all you hoped for and then some.**_

_Hinata's been getting letters from a secret admirer and an otherwise boring mission turns up one simple thing that makes Hinata decide to find out who it is._

Anime: Naruto ©

Characters Used: Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga

* * *

Sasuke walked down the empty streets of Konoha Village. It was almost five in the morning. He couldn't sleep that night since he couldn't stop his mind from racing. He'd been thinking pretty hard about Hinata and his letters to her.

When he ran into her the previous day, she had believed… or wanted to believe that Naruto was the one writing the letter. The thought of them together made him half-sick. He loved Hinata, Naruto didn't. Naruto couldn't care less about anyone other then Sakura. So why did she love him? Probably the same reason Naruto loved Sakura, and the same reason he loved Hinata.

Sasuke climbed up in a tree near the edge of the Village. He sat on the branch and stared out across the horizon as the sun started to peek over the mountains in the distance. As he watched it slowly play with the thought of coming out, thought occurred to him.

_Maybe I should tell her I'm the one who wrote the letters… _Sasuke sat up straight listening to himself think. _I mean, the worst she can do is turn me down and never speak to me again, right? _

Sasuke stayed there on the branch just thinking silently to himself for a while longer. Once the sun was high up in the sky, he jumped down, deciding that he was going to tell Hinata. Even if she turned him down, at least he wouldn't have to wonder anymore if she would ever care about him. She was the only girl he'd ever come to love, and if she chose never to speak to him again, well then Sasuke would just commit himself completely to his cause and forget about relationships with anyone.

He found Hinata picking flowers by one of the quiet streams in Konoha, deep in the forest. She was alone so Sasuke figured it would be the perfect chance to tell Hinata how he felt. Sasuke quietly walked up beside her and caught a quick glance out of the corner of Hinata's eye.

"Hey," Sasuke greeted her.

"Hello Sasuke-kun," Hinata replied, looking up at him.

Sasuke watched her a moment, then kneeled down beside her, "I have something I want to tell you…"

"Oh?" Hinata blinked a couple times quickly. "Alright what is it?"

"Remember when you asked me about Naruto writing letters yesterday?" Sasuke asked.

Hinata blushed and looked down at her lap, twisting her fingers around each other, "I remember," she answered.

"You asked because you've been getting letters from someone, right? A secret admirer?" Sasuke watched her closely as he spoke.

Hinata lifted her gaze and looked at the boy sitting beside her, "H-how do you know that?"

"Because…" Sasuke paused. "I'm the one writing the letters…"

Hinata's eyes widened for a moment as her face lit up a darker pink.

"I'm sorry," Sasuke added. "I didn't know how to tell you before…"

"Do you…" Hinata looked down at her hands. "Do you really mean the stuff you write…?"

"Every word," Sasuke leaned his head slightly to the side.

Hinata kept her eyes on her lap, almost afraid to meet Sasuke's gaze. A moment later she felt a gentle hand lift her chin up as her eyes met Sasuke's. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, moving his hand from under Hinata's chin to her cheek. Her body locked up for a moment before her eyes fluttered shut and she returned the kiss.

Hinata's world seemed to come crashing down. What she thought she knew… was it wrong? She had loved Naruto for what seemed like forever. No one had ever paid her much attention. No one ever seemed to love her. Then she started getting the letters. She hoped and prayed that Naruto was the author. She hadn't told anyone about them.

She really wanted Naruto to be the one who was writing the letters for her. But it wasn't Naruto; it was Sasuke, Naruto's teammate. Hinata never expected this twist. Of all people who would love her. Not another outcast like she was, instead it was the boy almost every girl in town wanted to hold.

Sasuke pulled back away from Hinata, apologizing before standing up. Hinata's eyes slowly opened and followed him up.

"Y-you… shouldn't be," Hinata spoke softly, feeling her cheeks burning furiously.

Sasuke watched the girl he considered an angel for a moment, and then he averted his eyes to the sparkling water beside them. Hinata glanced back down at her lap, wandering what she should say now, if she could say anything. She didn't want him to feel bad, she kinda enjoyed the kiss… but she wasn't quite sure how to tell him that, somewhere in her heart she still loved Naruto. She was confused and not really sure what she should do.

"I love you… Hinata," Sasuke told her, still looking away. "I know you probably still love Naruto, and if he's who you want to spend your life with then I wish you the best of luck… I just wanted you to know how I felt…"

Hinata slowly breathed in, listening to the sound of her heartbeat. In the next moment, she stood up and lifted her gaze to meet Sasuke's face. When he heard the shuffling of her clothes and the soft sound of the grass beneath her move, he returned his attention to her.

"M-maybe… I could love you too… I-I want to…" Hinata said, averting her eyes away from his.

Sasuke reached out and lightly touched her cheek, it instantly filling up with color. Hinata blinked a couple times, trying to keep consciousness.

"I… I want to love you… I-I will try," Hinata shut her eyes, her legs getting weak under her. A few second later Hinata lost the will to stay awake and she passed out, falling against Sasuke's chest.

His eyes widened for a split second then returned to normal as he put his arms around her fragile body. He held her close against him whispering a silent _thank you _to the angels around him that gave him a chance at love.


End file.
